


El destino de un hombre

by Jashin_Angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashin_Angel/pseuds/Jashin_Angel
Summary: "La propia naturaleza te ha dotado del alma de un hombre, y en eso te convertirás tras engendrar a tu primer heredero. A partir de ahora tu nombre es Hanzo, y algún día regirás mi imperio". Con esas palabras el maestro Shimada forjó el destino de su hija Hanako.Con la llegada del general Komura a Hanamura, el agente Jesse McCree será contratado como guardaespaldas por la familia Shimada. A medida que la relación entre la heredera y su guardaespaldas se va estrechando, Hanzo se verá obligado a elegir entre seguir los deseos de su padre y cumplir su destino o dejarse llevar por la pasión y la labia del joven McCree.Amor, deber, honor, pasión, sangre, odio..., y, por encima de todo, la conflictiva barrera del género





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar, me gustaría dar una breve advertencia. En este fanfic Hanzo será una mujer, al menos físicamente. Dicho de otro modo, será transexual y, por lo tanto, se "comportará" y se sentirá como un hombre, y la mayoría de personajes se referirán a él como tal.  
> He preferido mencionarlo desde el principio, ya que muchos vienen buscando yaoi puro, y es perfectamente comprensible. Sin embargo, esta historia está dirigida a todo aquel que disfrute del McHanzo y pueda ignorar la mencionada barrera del género o que, simplemente, quiera disfrutar de una historia cualquiera.

El maestro Shimada Kudo contemplaba a sus dos hijos desde el interior de palacio. Estaba acompañado por sus dos consejeros de confianza, dos ancianos llamados Inaba y Mori que, a pesar de su vejez, presumían ser los más sabios de todo Nipón. 

El menor de los Shimada había arrojado su espada de Kendo a un extremo del porche y, ocioso, contemplaba desde el suelo a un saltamontes avalentonado que daba pequeños saltitos alrededor del pequeño. Mientras tanto su hermana mayor contemplaba el cielo anaranjado del atardecer blandiendo un arco de proporciones impensables para ser utilizado por una niña de tan solo 7 años. Apuntaba muy concentrada a la estela dorada que el disco solar había dejado a su descenso, como si esperase paciente la aparición de la luna para derribarla del cielo. 

—Kudo-sama, si se me permite hablar con honestidad, mucho me temo que su hijo jamás estará preparado para dirigir su tan magnánimo imperio —dijo Mori con una voz gutural y acuosa que podría haber pertenecido a una gruta o caverna. 

—Coincido con usted —añadió el otro sabio. Su voz, queda y levemente aguda, podría haber sido la de un kitsune, una criatura mitológica con aspecto de zorro—. No está de más decir que su hija, la joven Hanako, además de ser bella es plenamente apta para el liderazgo. 

—Sin embargo —intervino Mori, siguiendo un diálogo que, sospechó Kudo, debió de haber sido premeditado minuciosamente—, ninguna mujer podrá jamás ser nombrada heredera de algo tan grande. 

Kudo asintió con la mirada fija en su hija. Su pelo caía como una cascada de seda negra sobre sus hombros y flameaba suavemente con el viento. No había derramado ni una sola lágrima cuando, hacía un par de días, los sabios del clan tatuaron en su brazo izquierdo la marca característica de los Shimada: el dragón. 

Era bella como su madre, fuerte como su padre, inteligente como los sabios y capaz como ningún otro. Si hubiese nacido varón habría sido el heredero por excelencia. 

—Podría parecer un gran escollo, mi señor. —Dijo Inaba, acercándose sigilosamente como un zorro acechando a su presa. En su rostro dibujó una sonrisa taimada, como si tras esos labios envejecidos se escondiese la fórmula de la eterna juventud—. ¿Y qué es un escollo humano para los dioses sino una fútil piedra? Nos hemos permitido meditar gravemente sobre esta controversia y hemos dado con una solución infalible. 

—Ella es un hombre a ojos de los dioses, ¿por qué no liberarla de la prisión que lo aferra a un cuerpo femenino? —culminó el anciano Mori mientras el cielo se apagaba dejando paso a las primeras estrellas. 

De repente, como si las palabras del sabio hubiesen perturbado al cielo, una bandada de pájaros levantó el vuelo y cruzó las tinieblas como espectros alados. Hanako soltó la cuerda, liberando la flecha que se alojó como un proyectil en el costado de uno de los pájaros. El ave, tras aletear desesperadamente en un vano intento por estabilizarse, cayó inerte a pocos metros de su verdugo. 

La niña lo recogió del suelo, extrajo la flecha del cuerpo del animal y se lo mostró orgullosa a su padre como si fuese un trofeo. No era su primera presa, tampoco sería la última.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Kudo, abandonando el interior caldeado del templo para enfrentarse al aire helado de la noche. 

Genji, quien hasta ese momento había estado absorto en los saltitos del insecto, soltó un chillido de horror cuando el pie de su padre lo aplastó sin piedad. El hombre se acercó a la niña e, ignorando la presa que le ofrecía, se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas para igualar su altura con la de su hija. 

—Desde ahora abandonarás todos tus quehaceres y te centrarás única y exclusivamente en el cultivo y perfeccionamiento de tus habilidades—. El ceño de la niña permanecía fuertemente fruncido, como si sospechara que todo aquello fuese una broma extraña y malvada. Había rogado tanto a su padre durante tanto tiempo, siendo siempre ignorada, que ahora lo consideraba imposible—. Los dioses, no…; la propia naturaleza te ha dotado del alma de un hombre, y en eso te convertirás tras engendrar a tu primer heredero. A partir de ahora tu nombre es Hanzo, y algún día regirás mi imperio. 

Hanako permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos más. Una ráfaga feroz de viento le estremeció, las palabras de su padre no habían producido cambio alguno en su expresión de piedra. Se inclinó levemente y, con la mirada fija en la sangre del pájaro que se deslizaba perezosamente por su mano, respondió con voz firme:

—Sí, otôsan.


	2. El agente McCree

El general Komura se reuniría con el maestro Shimada en una semana. La noticia había corrido de boca en boca por todo lo ancho y largo de Hanamura, así que cuando apareció aquella pequeña tropa de hombres desconocidos y armados de rasgos americanos frente al imponente portón del castillo nadie se sorprendió lo más mínimo. 

Hanzo los observaba pacientemente, apostado en la ventana frontal del segundo piso del castillo. Sentía la presencia silenciosa de su padre detrás de él, analizando uno a uno a los individuos que ya comenzaban a adentrarse en sus dominios. 

La comitiva estaba encabeza por un hombre moreno que caminaba erguido como un soldado, haciendo pequeñas pausas para apremiar a los agentes que quedaban rezagados o bien para reorganizar la formación como si, en vez de haber sido llamados por el propio daimio, estuviesen en plena misión de asedio. Justo a su lado iba el que podría haber sido parte del reparto de un Western. Trató de diferenciar sus facciones, algún rasgo que delatara su edad o nacionalidad, pero el sombrero que culminaba el estrafalario atuendo del cowboy ocultaba toda información relevante. 

Detrás de ellos se agrupaba una docena de hombres, todos armados contundentemente y atentos a las órdenes de su presunto capitán. Avanzaban a un mismo ritmo. A Hanzo le recordaba a los soldados del Palacio de Buckingham durante uno de sus famosos cambios de guardia y, en cierto modo, esa exhibición de obediencia le agradó a la par que le pareció ridículamente cómico. 

Pero su padre parecía contento, así que no tuvo más remedio que decantarse por su primera impresión. No era ridículo ni tampoco incongruente. No lo era por más que entre ellos se encontrase una mala parodia de vaquero estadounidense, y en una de las zonas más conservadoras y con más riqueza histórica y cultural de Japón. 

—¿Ocurre algo, Hanzo? —le preguntó su padre, aunque supo que no era una pregunta que debiera responderse, sino una advertencia.

—Espero que la llegada de extranjeros no turbe a los espíritus de estas tierras. 

Hanzo miró a su padre conteniendo aquel gesto a medio camino entre la preocupación y la desaprobación que componía con demasiada frecuencia. A su padre no le gustaba, decía que esa expresión le afeaba el rostro y que a la larga corrompería su carácter. Además, un guerrero no podía permitirse exteriorizar ninguna emoción que no fuera la concentración o la serenidad, ya que de otra manera su verdadera naturaleza quedaría expuesta y sería una debilidad contra el enemigo. 

Aun así tampoco podía ignorar la amenaza pulsátil que suponía la entrada de aquellos extranjeros en sus tierras, por más que su padre así lo hubiese permitido. 

—Lo dudo. —Aseveró solemne y, dándole la espalda, añadió—: Debemos salir a recibir a nuestros invitados. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—No lo sé, padre.

Era la Hora de la Serpiente, un periodo que abarcaba desde las 09:00 hasta las 11:00 del sistema horario occidental, así que Genji debería haber estado entrenando con la katana o preparándose para la llegada de los extranjeros, sin embargo ni su padre ni su hermano se plantearon siquiera esas posibilidades. El Shimada menor era indisciplinado y perezoso, jamás cumplía sus horarios, no atendía en sus clases, dormitaba durante la meditación y se escapaba a la ciudad en cuanto se le presentaba la menor oportunidad. 

Kudo cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Sus labios se movían con rapidez, como si recitara un verso de especial complejidad frente a un reloj de arena. 

Hanzo nunca llegó a saber muy bien qué era lo que su padre decía entre aquellos murmullos incomprensibles, pero lo que sí sabía era que cada vez que lo hacía de sus labios brotaba una respuesta. Esa vez no fue la excepción. 

—Genji está en sus aposentos, durmiendo. —Reveló. El resto de la historia podría haberla obviado, ambos ya la sabían—. Llegó hace cuatro horas, puede que tres, tras pasar la noche en la ciudad. 

La ciudad estaba separada de la pequeña villa feudal por una gruesa muralla que la rodeaba y un bosque que revestía la colina en cuya cumbre se erigía el castillo de Hanamura, de tal forma que, dependiendo del punto donde uno se situase, se podían observar las puntas de los edificios más elevados. Desde el tercer piso del castillo ya se podía llegar a apreciar cierta parte de la ciudad, mientras que el último piso ofrecía unas vistas de ella en todo su esplendor. Era una criatura tumultuosa y errática, un germen traído por los americanos a punta de pistola y que, sabía bien, amenazaba el territorio que su clan había logrado mantener a salvo del colonialismo extranjero. 

Si aún quedaba un lugar en el mundo al que poder llamar propiamente Japón, ese era Hanamura, y así lo seguiría siendo mientras estuviese en manos de su clan. Ahí los zorros aún se paseaban por la ciudad disfrazados de muchachitas hermosas, los dragones dominaban el cielo y la lealtad, el respeto y el honor aún eran equiparables a la propia vida. Al igual que todos y cada uno de sus antepasados, Hanzo había interiorizado esos valores como preceptos básicos, pero sorprendentemente su intransigencia estaba aún más acentuada. 

—¡Sisi! —Exclamó el gran daimio. Inmediatamente después se escuchó el apresurado chancleteo ascendiendo por las escaleras y una joven se dejó caer de rodillas en el umbral de la puerta, su frente a la altura del suelo en una postura de sumisión—. Despierta inmediatamente al señor Genji y hazle saber que se requiere su presencia en el salón principal.

—Sí, señor. 

Sin levantar la vista del suelo, la muchacha se incorporó y descendió a toda prisa al segundo piso. Sisi no era su verdadero nombre, en realidad ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo se llamaba. Su nombre se debía al sonido que provocaba la seda del kimono al ser friccionada por el obi, la faja que lo sujetaba. Incluso ahora, que debía estar ya acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Genji, aún era audible el característico frufrú al compás de sus pisadas. 

Cuando la distancia extinguió por completo el sonido, Kudo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Hanzo lo siguió, preguntándose cómo debía comportarse frente a los extranjeros. Por órdenes de su padre debía representar el papel que le correspondía como mujer en lo que se refería a la vida pública y recibir el trato de un hombre por parte del personal de palacio. Conjugar ambos roles era relativamente fácil, adaptarse a los sutiles ademanes femeninos no era muy distinto a ciertos entrenamientos que practicaba diariamente, lo que sí engendraba cierta dificultad era saber cuándo comportarse de qué manera. 

Miró a su padre, después dirigió su vista al trecho final de las escaleras y decidió que de momento lo más prudente era refugiarse en su aspecto femenino. Cuando llegó al salón principal se había rezagado un poco, quedando un metro por detrás de su padre, y sus pasos eran más ligeros y gráciles. 

Ahí aguardaban tan solo los dos primeros hombres en los que había reparado desde el ventanal. El más joven se quitó el sombrero y, apretándolo contra su pecho, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo haciendo una profunda reverencia. El otro hombre se limitó a inclinarse, reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona. 

—Bienvenidos a Hanamura, —dijo Kudo en un inglés que, aunque era torpe, lento y podría haberse confundido con cualquier otro idioma que no fuese el inglés, podía llegar a entenderse si uno prestaba la suficiente atención—. Soy Kudo Shimada y ella es mi hija, Hanako. Tomen asiento, por favor. 

Aparentemente sí podían entender ese inglés tan forzado, o quizá aquel asentimiento por parte del capitán fuera solo por pura cortesía, porque ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio hasta que Hanzo y su padre tomaron asiento frente a la mesita de té dispuesta en un lateral del salón. 

Cuando el joven extranjero se levantó, aún con el sombrero de ala ancha en mano, Hanzo aprovechó para escrutar disimuladamente su rostro. Sus rasgos adolescentes trazaban una expresión propiamente adulta, quizá demasiado atenta, en la que asomaba un atisbo de contrariedad. Sus ojos marrón almendra danzaron por la habitación hasta detenerse en los suyos. Fue él quien retiró bruscamente la mirada, y solo entonces Hanzo comprendió que había sido demasiado bien advertido. Cualquier falta de respeto hacia su persona o hacia cualquier familiar del daimio sería severamente castigada. 

No era la primera vez que alguien perdía la cabeza después de un movimiento en falso o unas palabras mal seleccionadas. Literalmente. 

—Un placer ser recibidos en su maravilloso palacio, señor. Soy Gabriel Reyes, agente de Blackwatch, y este de aquí es mi subalterno, Jesse McCree. —El recién nombrado, esbozó una   
comedida sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba en su respectivo cojín. Esa postura debías ser muy incómoda para la gente de occidente, pero ninguno de los dos agentes lo reflejó en su rostro—. A su servicio. 

—El viaje hasta aquí ha debido ser largo y arduo, permítanme ofrecerles una taza de nuestro mejor té —ofreció Kudo, aunque no esperaba respuesta porque, de todas formas, no podían ni debían negarse a ello. 

Hanzo se estiró para alcanzar la tetera situada en el centro de la mesa y llenó primero el vaso de su padre, después el de los dos agentes y finalmente el suyo, dejando un quinto vaso vacío que revelaba la ausencia de su hermano. De haber estado presente una sirvienta le habría correspondido a ella el deber de servirles, pero en su ausencia debía ser él en el papel de mujer quien debía hacerlo, pero nunca el gran daimio. 

El extranjero más joven, el tal McCree, murmuró algo que Hanzo no pudo llegar a entender y acunó el vaso con las manos sin llegar a beber de él. Su acento era extraño, americano sin duda alguna, pero muy distinto al de su superior, que estaba más depurado y tendía más a un inglés más neutro. 

¿Sería de Texas, tal vez? ¿O de Arizona? Eso encajaba con su perfil de cowboy, aunque no dejaba de resultar una parodia de mal gusto. 

—Será mejor que abarquemos el tema que les ha traído hasta aquí, agente Reyes. —Comenzó Kudo, cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz. Antes había sido más afable, ahora se asemejaba más al del poderoso señor feudal que era—. ¿Quién se hará cargo de la seguridad de mi hija? 

El tema que les había traído resultaba ser el de garantizar su protección y la del general Komura cuando se presentase ante ellos. Una oleada de traiciones, decepciones y circunstancias desafortunadas habían diezmado el personal de seguridad de palacio. Tan solo en el último año uno de los samuráis de confianza de su padre, Maeda, había sido condenado a cometer un sepuku por un acto de insubordinación; cuatro habían sido asesinados tras un enfrentamiento con el clan rival y un último había asesinado a un amigo del daimio durante una visita a palacio. 

El clan Shimada no se podía permitir que nadie atentase contra la vida del general Komura durante su visita, por lo que Kudo había decidido contratar agentes de seguridad extranjeros como último recurso. Hanzo no podía discutir las decisiones de su padre ni la de los sabios, pero tampoco tenía reparos en demostrar la aversión de todo aquello que no fuese puramente japonés. 

—Como acordamos, he asignado personalmente a uno de mis mejores hombres como guardaespaldas personal de su hija, señor. —Con un ademán señaló a su subalterno, quien ejerció un conato de reverencia que no llegó a ser más que un leve movimiento de cabeza. Aunque luchaba por ocultarlo, la postura comenzaba a entumecer sus piernas—. El agente McCree es el mejor tirador de toda nuestra cuadrilla. 

—No se necesitan buenos tirados, tan solo disciplina y experiencia. ¿No es demasiado joven para todo eso? 

—Puede que…

—Silencio. —Kudo dio un golpe en la mesa que congeló el tiempo, o que al menos aumentó la tensión hasta convertirla en algo tangible y gélido—. Que hable él. 

Por primera vez en toda la reunión, Hanzo no pudo mantener la compostura y le cedió un lugar en su rostro a una sonrisilla que afloró con la misma fugacidad con la que se ocultó bajo un rictus hierático. Esperaba ansioso la respuesta del extranjero, quien miraba a su superior con una mezcla de aparente miedo e inseguridad. Si no podía responder a una pregunta tan simple, ¿cómo iba a tener el valor para protegerle?

Aunque Hanzo no necesitaba protección. Como guerrero dominaba todas las artes necesarias para abatir sin dificultad a cualquier enemigo que le desafiase a caballo a pie; con el arco, la katana e incluso con las manos desnudas. Podría seccionarles la garganta a los dos extranjeros antes incluso de que estos desenfundasen sus armas, y eso teniendo en cuenta que entre ellos había una mesa. 

—Señor. —Finalmente, McCree clavó la mirada en el señor feudal. Cerró los ojos unos segundos e inspiró hondo, buscando las palabras apropiadas. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, brillaban con la determinación de un hombre adulto—. En mi tierra la disciplina se enseña con una correa y si usted viera mi espalda vería toda la disciplina que aprendí. Respecto a la experiencia, es algo relativo, dígame en qué se mide y podré responderle. Si es en blancos acertados, entonces soy el hombre indicado para el trabajo. Si es por tiempo, le aseguro que hay quien lleva toda su vida en esto y ni siquiera es capaz de protegerse a sí mismo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho? 

—Diecisiete. 

Kudo asintió, pensativo. El silencio reinó en la sala mientras el daimio apuraba el contenido de su vaso y tanto Hanzo como el agente Reyes imitaban su gesto. Hanzo también tenía diecisiete años, cumpliría los dieciocho en pocos días. Su padre estaba impaciente por casarle, y él ya había visto morir a todos sus pretendientes potenciales. 

—¿Me juras lealtad? —McCree asintió—. ¿Me la jura usted, agente Reyes?

—Sí, mi señor. Mi vida y la de mi equipo están a su disposición. 

Estaba decidido entonces, esos hombres trabajarían para ellos. 

Hanzo debía acatar las decisiones de su padre independientemente de si las consideraba correctas o no, y esa no era ninguna excepción. Por el bien del clan, por la honra de sus ancestros y por la gloria que le deparaba en futuro debía callar. En un futuro sería su voz quien dictaría las normas y otro quien se resignase a cumplirlas. Hasta entonces tendría que albergar la esperanza de que aquello no fuese un error, de que el agente McCree cumpliese las expectativas que su padre tenía en él. 

Si lo decepcionaba, quién sabe qué tragedia le podría ocurrir. Con ese pensamiento, una nueva sonrisa curvó pícaramente la comisura de sus labios. 

McCree rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones tratando de no modificar demasiado su postura. Parecía haberse acostumbrado o haber dejado de sentir por completo las piernas, que era lo más probable. Después, haciendo una nueva reverencia —a esas alturas Hanzo ya sospechaba que no lo hacía por respeto hacia el código, sino por pura precaución— extendió su mano ofreciéndole un pequeño objeto que no supo identificar. 

Era un artefacto hecho de un material que no era madera ni metal. Ligero pero resistente, supuso que debía ser plástico. En el centro tenía un botón rojo que ocupaba casi toda su superficie y la esquina superior derecha una lucecita apagada. 

—Es un localizador —apuntó McCree, sus manos de nuevo alrededor del vaso intacto de té. Esta vez le hablaba directamente a Hanzo y, aunque al principio había vacilado, había decidido que mirarla no suponía algún tipo de afrenta—. Al presionar el botón emite una señal que me permite saber dónde está, de esta forma podrá llamarme y acudiré inmediatamente. 

—Comprendo —respondió, observando el artefacto con reticencia. 

No podía negar su utilidad, pero tampoco podía hacerse una idea de por qué alguien como él debía requerir la ayuda de un americano incompetente. ¿Sería por ese aspecto de muñeca de porcelana que había heredado de su madre? Era una mujer bella, así lo aseguraba todo aquel que había tenido el honor de verla de cerca, pero nadie podía sospechar que bajo esa máscara de delicadeza se escondía un guerrero fuerte y diestro. 

Un estruendo procedente del piso inmediatamente superior copó su atención. Se pudo escuchar una voz afeminada rogándole a alguien que tuviese cuidado mientras ese alguien descendía las escaleras estrepitosamente. El causante de tal escándalo no podía ser otro salvo su hermano Genji. 

“A veces el destino es caprichoso”, solía mencionar su padre cada vez que se repetía una escena así, y tenía tanta razón. 

—Lo siento, padre. —Se disculpó Genji en cuanto apareció en el salón. Su respiración se entrecortaba a causa de sonoras exhalaciones que pugnaba por controlar y su cabello alborotado estaba empapado, como si se acabase de bañar—. ¿Aún queda algo de té para mí? 

—Muestra un poco de respeto hacia nuestro padre. 

El menor de los Shimada rezongó una protesta, después una disculpa y finalmente parodió una exagerada reverencia. Al levantar la cabeza, reparó en la presencia de los dos invitados y emitió un jadeo de sorpresa. La burla había abandonado repentinamente su expresión, como si en aquellos dos agentes proyectara la imagen de un monstruo abyecto y oscuro. 

Quizá Kudo no lo vio. Quizá tampoco lo hizo Reyes. Ni siquiera el propio Genji, enajenado en su inexplicable temor; pero Hanzo sí lo vio. Vio cómo el agente McCree, con la mirada pavorosa clavada en Genji, empalidecía y tensaba cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto!  
> La Navidad me ha tenido ocupada —a decir verdad tan solo ha anulado mis ganas de levantarme, escribir o hacer cualquier otra cosa productiva—, pero parece que el año nuevo me ha infundado un poco de determinación.   
> Los capítulos se irán alargando a partir de aquí, así que espero que os guste. 
> 
> Por cierto, voy a dejar por aquí mi perfil de twitter para quien le interese, porque es probable que anuncie las actualizaciones o hable del fic o quién sabe qué. https://twitter.com/NeedHealer
> 
> Nos vemos/leemos/whatever.


	3. Hanamura

McCree poseía una habilidad especial. Una habilidad que advirtió al poco tiempo de ingresar a Deadlock y que no había compartido con nadie, porque jamás llegó a considerarla como una habilidad en el significado estricto de la palabra. Ocurría fortuitamente durante espacios de tiempo muy alejados entre sí, de tal forma que no obedecía a su voluntad sino al azar, pero siempre por alguna razón lógica y más o menos obvia. Una hoja de acero a milímetros de su garganta, el cañón de una pistola apuntándole, un francotirador fuera de su rango de visión…, y entonces ocurría. Adquiría unos segundos de lucidez total que congelaban el tiempo y todo a su alrededor, como la cámara lenta de una película en la que él era a la vez protagonista y espectador, pudiendo contemplar en su totalidad la escena representada con una precisión inconcebible. 

En ese momento la ausencia de peligro lo sobrecogió, pero no impidió que su mano se aferrase a la empuñadura de su revólver, el pulgar tanteando el martillo como prevención. Respiró hondo y escrutó la escena, buscando el peligro latente, aquello que de un momento a otro se cerniría sobre él. Nada. Contó tres katanas, dos de frente y una a su espalda, todas ellas envainadas; el arma de Reyes y… ¿Una daga? Un arma lo suficientemente pequeña como para ocultarla bajo la ropa sin que fuese apreciable, concluyó. 

Dos ancianos hacían su entrada en el salón. El samurái más joven, el supuesto hijo del daimio, comenzaba a erguirse con los ojos aún clavados en él. El gran señor Kudo inspeccionaba detenidamente a su hijo, tratando de hallar el porqué del abrupto cambio en su actitud. Mientras todas —o casi todas— las miradas confluían en el Shimada menor, Reyes cambiaba hábilmente sus vasos de té. McCree aún no había probado el suyo ni pensaba hacerlo, la razón le dictaba que nada con ese color amarillento podía ser sano. Y, por último, unos ojillos perspicaces que escapaban del foco de atención común y se fijaban en él; unos ojos con un brillo de inteligencia, quizá incluso de crueldad. 

La dueña de esos ojos era también la dueña de la daga, y quién sabe en qué estaría pensando cuando la asió aún sin mostrarla. Tras un choque de miradas, ambos, tanto él como ella, pactaron tácitamente soltar sus armas y devolver las manos a una posición visible por encima de la mesa. ¿Ese era el peligro que buscaba? Lo dudaba. El movimiento de Hanako había sido solo una respuesta al suyo.

Tendría que tener cuidado con esa mujer. Había en ella algo extraño que lo perturbaba, algo bien velado bajo una apariencia de indolencia y pasividad que distaba mucho del perfil de muchacha indefensa a la que hubiese que proteger. Lo había revelado la forma desdeñosa con la que se había guardado el localizador entre los pliegues de la ropa, como algún tipo de panfleto informativo que uno acepta por compromiso y que acabará en el cubo de basura más cercano, y lo había corroborado al ser la única de los presentes que había logrado detectar su turbación ante la aparición del segundo hijo del daimio. 

Pero por ahora esas conclusiones tendrían que esperar. El mundo había vuelto a girar a un ritmo normal, la sensación de ralentización había cesado dejando a un McCree confuso a merced de la realidad. Al menos su vaso ahora estaba vacío. 

—No, Genji. —Musitó el padre con aspereza. Iba a decir algo más, tal vez a recriminar su tardanza o sus malos modales, pero advirtió repentinamente la presencia de los dos ancianos, quien le dedicaron una profunda reverencia antes de acercarse—. Muéstrale al agente McCree las instalaciones de palacio. Hanako, acompáñalos.

—Si, padre —repitieron ambos hermanos al unísono. 

McCree se levantó con dificultad, valiéndose del hombro de Reyes como apoyo para no caer cuando un relámpago de dolor explotó en sus piernas. Creía haberse acostumbrado a esa postura, pero ya veía que no. No se explicaba cómo aquellos señores de la guerra podían permanecer así sentados durante horas sin acabar destrozados.

—Puede sentarse como lo hacen en su país, si así lo desea. —Aconsejó el más alto de los dos ancianos con voz melindrosa—. Es evidente que nuestra postura al sentarnos puede resultar incómoda para los extranjeros, y sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no cederos la comodidad que merecéis. 

Reyes se había ocupado de amenazarle de todas las formas posibles a fin de que moderase el vocabulario y las formas ante el señor daimio y sus familiares. McCree se preguntó si aquel imbécil entraba dentro de las supuestas cláusulas del contrato, también supuesto, que había aceptado cuando Reyes decidió que él, y no cualquier otro, sería el acompañante idóneo para la misión. Se imaginaba que sí, así que obvió el matiz despectivo con el que el anciano le sonreía abiertamente y se incorporó adecuadamente. 

Jesse era uno de esos reclutas sin disciplina, Reyes lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que era impulsivo, desconfiado, mentiroso; en resumen, el paradigma de un cabrón de gatillo fácil. Nadie habría roto una lanza a favor del criminal deslenguado que había sido en Deadlock, nadie excepto Gabriel Reyes, y esa era la única razón por la cual nada en el mundo echaría a perder la misión. 

«Nada ni nadie», pensó, mirando de reojo al menor de los Shimada. Tendría que tener especial cuidado con él, aunque tampoco podía permitirse perder de vista a la hermana mayor.

—Ha sido un viaje muy largo hasta aquí —se excusó McCree tras, cómo no, repetir la tortuosa reverencia ante ambos sabios.

Los recién llegados llenaron el asiento vacío que él y Hanako habían dejado al levantarse. Ella lo hizo grácilmente, sin necesidad de soportes y sin que la daga que ocultaba en el obi se insinuara mínimamente. Mientras atravesaban la puerta que separaba el zaguán del salón principal de palacio, una chica en la que apenas comenzaba a despuntar la adolescencia se cruzó con ellos sosteniendo una bandeja de té en la mano. La rebasaron sin mediar palabra, y él decidió hacer lo mismo. 

Los hermanos charlaban en su idioma natal unos pasos por delante de él. Esperaba que su trabajo en el castillo consistiese precisamente en eso, en mantenerse alejado de Hanako, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y mucho menos mantener conversaciones con ella que trascendiesen de lo estrictamente profesional. Así sería más fácil, aunque también más aburrido. 

A medida que se iba adentrando más y más en el interior del castillo, comprendía por qué este estaba vedado con tanto recelo a los ojos del mundo. Era un lugar cautivador, muy distinto a los umbríos pasadizos de los castillos medievales europeas. Aquí las estancias eran más amplias, provistas de pocos muebles entre los que no había ni sillas ni camas, y el conjunto en sí rezumaba una armonía encantadora. McCree se había criado en un rancho y se había hecho hombre en las calles, era lógico que sintiese una suerte de afecto a los espacios abiertos donde primase el aire puro. 

—En este sector solo reside el daimio con su familia. Los invitados se sitúan en otra ala, pero dadas las circunstancias tú te instalarás aquí. 

Un momento, ¿cuándo había empezado Hanako a hablar en inglés? No había reducido su marcha, tampoco le había dirigido la mirada, así que lo más probable era que ni esperaba respuesta ni le interesaba. Aun así, McCree deseó haber estado más atento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo el hermano menor se había retirado de al lado de su hermana para acercarse a él. Le miraba de reojo, esperando…, ¿el qué?

Le sostuvo la mirada, instándole a hablar, y se percató de que tras una fina capa de maquillaje se adivinaban unas purpúreas ojeras. Definitivamente ya había visto esos ojos estrechos antes. McCree no solía olvidar los ojos de la gente problemática. 

—Aún no nos han presentado —dijo sonriente el Shimada menor. 

—Indirectamente sí —Kudo había mencionado el nombre de su hijo poco después de que irrumpiese en la reunión, “Genji”—. Soy Jesse McCree, usted es Genji Shimada. 

—¿Todos en américa se visten así? 

—No todos. —McCree había abrigado la vaga esperanza de que nadie le preguntara sobre su indumentaria. Acababa de comprobar que incluso en el castillo de un feudo atávico del Japón más remoto la gente se cuestionaba esas cosas. —Antes sí. 

A pesar de que mantenía la cabeza erguida y dirigida hacia delante, la hermana mayor estaba bien atenta a la conversación. Jesee no lo sabía con certeza, pero le costaba creer que una mujer así bajase la guardia en algún momento. 

Corroboró sus sospechas cuando detuvo su paso justo después de cruzar el umbral de una puerta abierta que daba a un enorme jardín interior presidido por una glorieta central de piedra, ventanas enrejadas de madera y techo a cuatro aguas entejado. Alrededor de él se alzaban unos pocos cerezos que pronto florecerían. 

—No incordies al agente Makuri con tus preguntas estúpidas. 

Makuri. 

Cuando Kudo pronunció su nombre en la reunión le había parecido extraño por alguna razón que en ese momento no pudo identificar a causa de su pésima pronunciación, ahora sabía qué era lo que no encajaba. El inglés de Hanako, aunque también algo tosco, era mucho más acertado, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía pronunciar bien su apellido. 

Makuri. Sonaba tan estúpido que podría haberse desternillado de risa durante horas, pero no lo haría. Aún apreciaba conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros que, aunque a veces inútil, siempre resultaba agradable de ver. En los ojos oscuros de la muchacha no había atisbo de duda, como tampoco lo había en los de algunos de los compañeros de juegos que tenía de niño y que, no sabiendo pronunciar bien su apellido, acabaron llamándole Maki. 

Qué tierno era el recuerdo de aquellos días, y qué irremediablemente tierna era aquella gran señora de la guerra trastabillando torpemente con apellidos americanos. 

—McCree. —Silabeó su apellido pausadamente, ejerciendo una leve reverencia para suavizar la ofensa, si es que corregirla entrañaba algún tipo de ofensa—. El nombre es McCree. 

—¿Y qué es lo que yo he dicho? —replicó Hanako, dándole la espalda para proseguir el camino formado por una fila de piedras—. Ma-ku-ri. 

O quizá no tan torpemente y más bien completamente adrede. La premeditada burla le arrancó una sonrisa, pues no habría esperado jamás una broma por parte de esa endiablada mujer que aún tenía en su poder un arma oculta y que había demostrado saber utilizarla concienzudamente. Apresuró el paso tras su ahora jefa, seguido por Genji, a quien escuchaba imitar con vago disimulo la forma en la que había pronunciado su apellido. Ajeno a la situación, al menos sus intentos iban por buen camino. 

Rodearon la glorieta hasta llegar a un puente de madera que conectaba la zona exterior del jardín con otro sector de palacio, pero, en lugar de atravesarlo, Hanako se detuvo y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la barandilla con la vista perdida en algún punto del frondoso bosque que abrigaba la villa. Los rayos del sol incidían sobre su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente y despertando en sus mejillas una suerte de rubor. Pronto llegaría la primavera, haciendo florecer los cerezos y también a la propia princesa con sus 18 años. 

McCree apenas daba crédito a esa cifra. El daimio le había tachado a él de “demasiado joven”, como si esos 12 meses pesaran como 12 años enteros. De ser así tendría sentido, pues la actitud centrada y frívola de Hanako era más propia de una mujer ya entrada en años que de una adolescente en todo su esplendor. Aun así, ese peso no era el suficiente como para hundir su belleza; todavía no. 

El hermano menor tampoco era feo, pensó, aunque su belleza no era equiparable a la de la mujer. La de Genji poseía un matiz más infantil, más despreocupado; muy acorde al perfil de niño mimado al que todas las familias con cierto poder y riqueza acaban temiendo.

—Y este es el jardín interior— comentó Hanako, debatiéndose entre abandonar su posición relajada sobre la barandilla o ceder al deseo de seguir contemplando el bosque en su plenitud; lo que aún quedaba de la verdadera Hanamura. Como solía ocurrir en esos casos, acabó obedeciendo a la razón y se alejó de su soporte—. La glorieta central se construyó para uso de los monjes nepalíes que, en tiempos de mis antepasados, frecuentaban Hanamura. Se retraían en su interior para meditar durante horas, días incluso. Desgraciadamente, el monasterio con el que mi familia compartía lazos afectivos cayó en poder de los ómnicos. El señor Kudo se está planteando reconstruir esa relación dada la naturaleza pacífica y benigna que presentan esos… —vaciló antes de culminar la frase, sustituyendo las palabras por un gesto que bien podría haber significado cualquier cosa. 

En Hanamura, como en casi en todo el mundo, había arraizado una reticencia hacia todo aquello relacionado con los ómnicos hasta tal punto que su mera descripción ya requería un exceso de precaución. Considerarlos res cogitans, “sustancias pensantes”, o seres con alma en voz alta y depende en qué zonas era atribuible a firmar el ingreso a prisión. 

—Cosas —intervino Genji, imitando el gesto de su hermana con un sesgo satírico—. Son robots, trastos metálicos, ¿acaso importa? Todos ellos acabarán siendo chatarra. 

—Y nosotros polvo. La diferencia es que la chatarra es reutilizable—sentenció McCree, sin que sus palabras pasaran previamente por el ineludible filtro a prueba de estupideces que se había autoimpuesto nada más entrar al castillo. Los dos hermanos clavaron la mirada en él, gravemente exaltados—. “Del polvo vienes y en polvo te convertirás”, está en la Biblia, ¿no? 

—Nosotros no leemos la Biblia. 

McCree tampoco había leído la Biblia. Su respuesta, una excusa acongojada que pretendía ser un argumento decisivo, se redujo a un breve balbuceo cuando un presto frufrú acompañado de los golpeteos de madera contra madera se hizo presente al principio del puente y acalló la conversación. Era aquella joven sirvienta de apariencia torpe que había visto antes de salir del castillo. La joven se postró ante sus dos señores, los mechones de cabello negro rozando el suelo, y sin levantar la cabeza se dirigió al más joven de los Shimada. 

No pudo entender qué era lo que decían. A juzgar por el modo en que la tersura de su faz se arrugó en un gesto similar al de un niño debatiéndose entre el llanto y la rabieta, no podía ser nada relativamente bueno. Se volvió hacia su hermana, intercambiaron algunas frases cuyo sesgo debía de ser bastante desagradable y tras dedicarle a McCree un gesto de labios apretados y blanquecinos acompañó a la sirvienta de vuelta al palacio. 

El puente volvió a quedar en silencio, con el murmullo del viento azotando el follaje del bosque a lo lejos. Sentía ahora más que nunca la cajetilla de tabaco apretada en el bolsillo del pantalón, y se preguntó si sería descortés fumar frente a la venerada hija del daimio. Ella había vuelto a darle la espalda, como si hubiese entendido que la mejor distracción era la del propio silencio.   
Porque todo aquello era una distracción. El paseo y la fortuita charla sobre el problema de los ómnicos eran tan solo partes de un pequeño teatro cuya única función era la de excluirles disimuladamente de una charla privada en la que solo los adultos tenían cabida. 

Al final se sometió a la llamada acuciante de la nicotina y, llevándose a los labios un cigarrillo encendido dejó que el estrés se volatilizara perezosamente y ascendiese junto a las traviesas volutas de humo, perdiéndose en el cielo despejado de Japón. Puede que ella se percatase del olor áspero del tabaco o escuchase el mechero al encenderse, pues volvió a girarse para observarle, mas no dijo nada. Permaneció estática, contemplándole detenidamente sin exteriorizar ninguna emoción en sus ojos rasgados. 

—¿Fuma? —se aventuró a preguntarle a Hanako y, con la cajetilla aún en mano, hizo el ademán de ofrecérsela. Era un gesto de camarería, quizá algo desafortunado, pero no dejaba de ser un gesto de camarería. 

—Los vicios son la perdición de todo hombre recto, agente —respondió ella, avanzando como un felino hasta recortar la distancia entre ambos lo suficiente como para que el recorrido del humo se viese perturbado por su respiración—. Y mucho me temo que el suyo no será el tabaco, sino su osadía. Vuelva a hacer gala de ella y no tendré reparos en cortarle la lengua gustosamente. 

—Supongo que eso es un no. 

La mano de Hanako empujó la suya, desdeñando la cajetilla con acritud. El contacto fue efímero, apenas unos segundos, pero en su mano quedó gravada la algidez de esa pequeña mano pálida con la fuerza y determinación suficientes como para hacer añicos la suya. 

Aun antojándosela tan pequeña, delicada, de ademanes tan livianos y figura concebida para la vida palaciega, esa expresión fiera delataba que todo aquello era tan solo una máscara, un burlesco disfraz que escondía un peligro con el cual no debía jugar demasiado. Y, sin embargo, ese mismo peligro era el que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa torcida mientras volvía a guardar su preciada cajetilla en su lugar, negándose a apagar el cigarro que aún mantenía preso en sus labios.

—Espero que verdaderamente sea un buen tirador, porque por lo demás tan solo puedo ver a un niño indisciplinado e insolente. 

—El mejor —afirmó, sujetándose el sombrero y ejerciendo, nuevamente, una de esas reverencias que acabarían por generarle problemas de espalda. 

—Más te vale.

McCree se mordió la lengua para frenar el tránsito de respuestas socarronas que se agolpaban en su garganta como un panal de abejas coléricas. Su lengua estaba más segura atenazada entre sus dientes que separada del resto de su boca envenenada. 

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la llegada de Gabe, escoltado por la comitiva armada y dócil de los agentes a su cargo, le propiciaba cierta alegría. Esa vez bendijo a cada dios de oriente cuando sus pasos pesados dieron por terminada su conversación con su nueva jefa. Adelantándose al regaño, apagó el cigarro y lanzó sus restos tan lejos como pudo, no sin antes apurar una última calada que le supo más agria de lo que hubiese esperado.

A juzgar por su semblante distendido la negociación había llegado a buen puerto. Lo difícil estaba hecho, ahora quedaba todo lo demás. 

—¿Cómo ha ido, jefe? —se anticipó a preguntar, recalcando aquel apelativo que solo tenía permitido usar cuando Reyes estaba de buen humor. Solo esperaba que aquella sonrisa no fuera un fraude. 

—Esa es una pregunta más apropiada para tu nueva jefa —apuntó su superior con un tono jocoso que respondió a su pregunta. Si se permitía usar ese tono significaba que la conversación había ido demasiado bien—, ¿cómo ha ido, señorita? 

La señorita alternó desinteresadamente la mirada, primero focalizándola en su guardaespaldas y después en Gabe. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo un mohín que, sabía bien, a su padre no le gustaría. 

—Bien —se limitó a responder. 

McCree supo que mentía. Esperaba que estuviese mintiendo, porque si habiendo ido bien ya había sufrido una primera amenaza, no quería ni imaginar qué tipo de tortura hubiese recibido de haber ido mal. 

—Gracias por servir a mi padre, agente Reyes, la familia Shimada sabrá cómo recompensarle a usted y a su equipo. —Más palabras de cortesía aderezadas con más mentiras. Un conato de carcajada le acarició la garganta. Hanako no lo pasó por alto y añadió—: No dudo en que hará un buen trabajo. Ansío verle mañana, Makuri.

De nuevo, la risa pugnaba por abandonar sus labios, pero lo que vio a continuación fue suficiente para no solo contenerla, sino para congelarla. Hanako, clavándole como garras su mirada sombría, dejó asomar la punta de su lengua apresándola contundentemente con sus dientes. Esa podría ser la lengua de McCree y en vez de dientes habría un cuchillo de por medio y, honestamente, el saber que ella sería capaz de cumplir con su palabra le aterraba. 

Extrañamente ya comenzaba a echar de menos la presencia cansina de Genji. De hecho, una vez la procesión de soldados futuristas abandonaron la villa feudal con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, Hanako disfrutó de sus últimos momentos a solas junto al puente, olisqueando el olor de los jóvenes cerezos. 

Cuando Genji volvió al puente, seguramente con intenciones de seguir curioseando el estilo de vida americano de la forma más desquiciante que le fuera posible, la imagen con la que se topó le sobresaltó. Hanzo permanecía apoyado en la barandilla del puente, doblado sobre esta, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose con pequeños espasmos mientras unos ruiditos guturales se fugaban descontrolados a pesar de sus vanos esfuerzos por retenerlos. 

Corrió hasta él, sintiendo la madera crujiendo bajo sus sandalias como si ese sonido fuese lo único que le ataba al mundo en ese momento mientras se preguntaba hasta qué punto la falta de sueño le estaría afectando. Hanzo estaba riéndose, y ni los oídos ni los ojos de su hermano menor daban crédito a tal acontecimiento legendario en su historia de vida. ¿Y si era Hanzo el que deliraba y no él? Eso debía ser. El esfuerzo físico le había perforado el cuerpo y la mente a tal nivel que su cerebro, ya agotado, había decidido liberar sus últimas reservas de hormonas de la felicidad para no perder la cordura. 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, hermano? —se apresuró a preguntarle, casi aliviándose cuando a raíz de su pregunta Hanzo recobró parcialmente la compostura.

—Ese niñato estúpido, tendrías que haberle visto la cara. —Un hipido cortó su explicación. Un rubor había anidado en sus mejillas, en parte por la falta de oxígeno y en parte por el bochorno de su estado—. Qué diría nuestro padre si me viera así, en este estado tan deplorable. ¡Y divirtiéndome aterrando a mi guardaespaldas! Debo sosegarme, hermano —y, prediciendo el berrinche de Genji ante la falta de respuesta, añadió—: después de comer te explico lo ocurrido. Por ahora disfrutemos de la paz de este lugar, mientras dure. 

Pero lo que Hanzo entendía como paz no era aquella bandada de pájaros diminutos y enrabietados que ambos hermanos sentían por dentro, los de Genji alentados por la curiosidad y los del próximo daimio por una dicha que ni siquiera él comprendía aún. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche de aquel día olía despedida, pero por primera vez en la vida del joven McCree no había ni rastro del cuervo ominoso que graznaba “nunca más”. Esa vez no sería uno de esos “hasta nunca”, en parte necesarios, que habían marcado el final de cada una de sus amistades hasta ahora, sino un “hasta luego”. Ana se lo había asegurado sin que él se lo pidiese, como si la mujer pudiese leer sus pensamientos y sus temores y pudiese serenarlos con un simple abrazo. 

Quería mucho a Ana, la quería casi como si fuese su madre, porque ella había sido lo más cercano a una que conocía. Morrison y ella los habían acompañado hasta Japón para finiquitar los últimos términos de la misión y prestar apoyo si la negociación con el daimio no llegaba a mutuo acuerdo. Así lo había decidido Jack, sabiendo que el carácter de su amigo quizá no era el más adecuado para los negocios. Sorprendentemente Gabe no había protestado ni señalado la falta de confianza hacia su persona, pero nadie se había atrevido tampoco a recalcarlo. 

El abrazo duró apenas unos segundos, pero la fuerza con la que Ana lo estrechaba entre sus brazos fue suficiente para impregnarle de una calidez maternal que esperaba durarle durante toda su ausencia. 

—Jesse, el único consejo que puedo darte ahora es que tengas paciencia con Gabe. Es un terco, ambos lo sois, así que confío en que le lleves la contraria cada vez que haga una estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? —Jesse asintió sonriente. Sus palabras demostraban una confianza ciega en él. La falta de un sermón recalcitrante y plagado de advertencias que ya había oído miles de veces antes de partir manifestaba una fe que no muchos tenían y que le henchía de orgullo—. Y una cosa más. Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre muy atractivo, que no te lo digan no significa que no sea verdad. Ten mucho cuidado con eso, harás a muchas suspirar, pero no queremos que ninguna mujerzuela se prenda de ti. 

Jesse rio con una mezcla de vergüenza y escepticismo. Su picardía y formas no eran las más adecuadas en el juego del amor, haciendo de él un peón torpe y sin muchas victorias de las que alardear. Sujetó la mano de Ana y al más puro estilo caballeresco la besó con gracia, obteniendo como pago un: “oh, Jesse” que dio por finalizada la despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo viva, ¿no es precioso volver a actualizar después de más de un mes de abandono?  
> Es todo un logro haber consigo terminar este capítulo, pero por lo menos estoy orgullosa del resultado.   
> ¿No es precioso cómo Hanzo se ríe con tan poca frecuencia que, cuando lo hace, su hermano piensa que está delirando?  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
